


A Life Worth the Sweat, Blood and Tears

by AnjuSchiffer



Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jasonette BROTP, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Song fic. Song: Le FestinMarinette decides to sing a song that is dear to her and Jason during a karaoke night at the Tower.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	A Life Worth the Sweat, Blood and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes this is more self indulgent writing :D

“My favorite song?” Marinette asked, tilting her head a bit. 

It was karaoke night at the Tower, Kor’i being the one wanting to hold the event.

Most of the teens were onboard, such as Morgan, Kon and a few others. Even some adults like Oliver, Hal, Diana and Dinah. As for Marinette, she was dragged to the event by Garfield, much to Jason’s annoyance. 

The one night Marinette was free and able to visit the States, Jason just had to be in the middle of a mission with Bruce. 

“Well, doesn’t have to be your favorite song,” Gar said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Kor’i insisted on everyone singing at least one song for the-”

“What?” Marinette squeaked, feeling heat rise to her ears. “Sing? Gar, I don’t think-”

“But Marinette, I insist!” Kor’i flew over, holding Marinette’s hands in her own. “It would be the utmost fun if everyone sings!” Feeling pressured by her older brother’s girlfriend, Marinette let out a sigh. How can she say no to Dick’s girlfriend? Especially when she smiled like the sun, just like him?

“Okay, but just one!” Marinette conditioned, Kor’i letting out a victory squeal as she went back to the others.

“Gonna be alright?” Gar asked, biting his cheek. He knows she wasn’t comfortable being pressured into doing things. Trauma does that to you. “I know you don’t-”

“As long as I sing something-” 

“Time to choose a song, Baguette!” Wally said with a grin, dropping the tiny machine into her hands and zoomed away.

Having no time to consider her choices, Marinette quickly scrolled through the song list, surprised to see one of her favorite Pixar songs within the list. Or perhaps it was the fact that it was in french that Marinette’s attention was drawn to it.

Choosing the song, Marinette quickly handed it to the next person and awaited with a bit of dread for her turn.

* * *

Cracking his back, Jason walked into the room where Dick had told him Kor’i was holding the event.

After helping Bruce with the mission, Jason quickly drove back to the cave and used the zeta tubes to make his way to the event, wanting to make sure no hormone crazed idiots tried to make a move on Mari. Especially that shape shifting teen. 

As he approached the room, he could hear Marinette’s name being chanted. Quickly entering the room, he noticed the song title she was about to sing.

He felt his chest tighten.

Marinette noticed him, giving him a smile as she prepared herself to sing.

This was going to be one hell of a trip down memory lane, wasn’t it? 

**_Les rêves des amoureux sont comm’(e) le bon vin_ **

_ The dreams of lovers are like good wine _

**_Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin_ **

_ The give joy or even sorrow _

“Jason, will we ever-” Marinette sputtered into a coughing fit, causing Jason to hurry by her side, panicking as he looked around their makeshift home. It was inside an abandoned building, but it at least kept them dry. Eyeing a half empty water bottle, Jason gave it to her, helping her drink it slowly.

It’s been six months since Jason met Marinette, a year since his good-for-nothing father never came back home and eight months since his mother died of an overdose.

At first, he intended to leave Marinette alone, to let her perish as she leaned against the cobblestone alleyway, on the brinks of starvation. But as he kept walking down the dark street, something told him to go back. It wasn’t until he heard her start to violently cough and saw blood spew out of her that Jason jolted back to her, collapsing to her side as she continued to bleed.

It reminded him of the times his mother would get sick, Jason having to be the one to take care of her.

Having found a new purpose in his life, Jason started to take care of the girl.

At first, a language barrier kept them from being able to talk to each other, but that didn’t stop Jason from watching over her. 

The two ended up teaching each other their native tongue, Jason amazed at how quickly he was able to pick up the language and how easy it was to learn from her.

Jason helped her recover by making sure she was kept warm and made sure they had something in their stomachs by the end of each day.

Of course, sometimes they had to go to bed with nothing.

**_Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux_ **

_ Weakened by hunger, I am unhappy _

Marinette walked as Jason came home with a new bruise on his face, quickly going up to him and pointing at it.

“Hurt. You okay?” She asked, reaching to touch his bruised eye, only to get her hand slapped away.

“Don’t!” Jason snarled, Marinette taking a step back. “Don’t touch it with your filthy hands.” Jason eyed her as she made his way to their makeshift table that was a barrel with a cloth over it. 

Opening it, Jason took out a first aid kit, Marinette watching as he cleaned his hands before opening it and cleaning his eye of the dirt on it. Just as he was about to use a scalpel to cut it, Marinette stopped him.

Shaking her head, she cleaned her hands before taking the scalpel into her own hand.

“Don’t. Infects.” She warned, putting the scalpel away. Just as she was about to hand him one of the pills Jason had gotten for her, his stomach rumbled causing Jason to fold over on himself.

Oh. So that’s what happened.

Leaving him with the pill, Marinette hurried outside, ignoring Jason’s screams to come back.

She quickly turned a corner, slowing down when she saw her target. She recalled as Jason taught her one of his favorite tricks. Mustering her courage, she quickly rammed into a man three times her size.

“Watch it kid!” He yelled, dusting himself as she kept running, grinning as she felt her pocket heavy from the wallet she had just stolen. Turning another corner, she giggled when the man let out a yell for her to come back. 

Not stopping any time, she quickly headed towards the nearest fire escape and climbed it. Not turning back, she watched as the man she had finished mugging stopped looking for her. 

Satisfied with her first task, she quickly made her way across two more buildings before climbing down that fire escape and walking into the french owned bakery, her mouth instantly watering upon smelling the baked goods.

Her eyes landed on the slice of quiche and quickly pointed at it when she made eye contact with the owner.

“ _ This one! I want this one! And chocolate if you have any!”  _ Marinette squealed, watching as the owner smiled at her.

“Anything you say,  _ mon chou. _ ” The owner quickly got her things, telling her the price of the chocolate. Puzzled by the discount, the owner laughed. “It’s on the house. Not often that you find someone who speaks the same mother tongue as you. This is Gotham after all!”

Grinning, Marinette handed over the correct amount and made her way back to Jason. Until she was met with the man she had stolen from.

“Hey! Get back here!” 

Frightened, Marinette threw the chocolate on the guy’s face and climbed the fire escape and ran back to Jason, knowing that if she didn’t, she was going to get caught.

* * *

Jason hissed as he pressed onto the bruise on his rib, hating that he lost to the idiots from-

He turned his head when he heard panting coming from the other side of the door of the building.

With a creak, Marinette walked in, locking the multiple locks behind her.

“Where the hell did you-”

“For you.” She said, handing him over a squished quiche. “Money too.” She said after Jason accepted the food. She placed the wallet on their table. “Eat.”

Looking at how much Marinette was trembling, Jason gave her the first bite of the quiche.

“You eat too. You earned it as well.”

Smiling at him, Marinette gobbled down her piece, bits of it still lingering around her mouth.

* * *

They were about to call it a night when a glowing television caught Mari’s eye, begging Jason to watch the movie they were able to clearly see from the spot they were at.

Jason caved in and made sure to bring a blanket from their place before the two ended up watching the film, Mari immersed into the tale that was Ratatouille.

Jason watched as Marinette perfectly sang the songs, watching as she murmured words under her breath as they continued to watch the film.

Once the film ended, Jason finally asked the question that ate at him throughout the whole thing.

“Did you like it?” Marinette nodded, Jason noticing that she was crying.

“It reminded me of home.”

**_Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux_ **

_ Flying in any way I can _

**_Car rien n’est gratuit dans la vie_ **

_ Because nothing in life is free _

Jason held in his breath and he placed his hand over Marinette’s mouth, feeling her tremble as another wall was destroyed. 

He felt her want to whimper, but he squeezed her hand, letting her know he won’t anything happen to her.

They remained still as they listened to the footsteps make the floorboards creak. They listened with bated breaths as the man who caught up to them broke something wooden in half. 

Marinette flinched, Jason attempting to calm her down as the step grew closer.

“I know that you two brats are in here! Come out and pay with your lives for robbing my store!”

As much as the two could try and tell him that they didn’t want to steal the money, they were still guilty in doing so. 

In return for robbing the man’s store, an older group of kids promised to take Jason under their wing and get the medicine Marinette needed to get better.

So far, they had done a few odd jobs here and there and the group kept their end of the bargain. 

All they had to do was listen and everything will be fine. 

**_L’espoir est un plat bien trop vite consommé_ **

_ Hope is a dish eaten too quickly _

Jason spewed out blood as he was thrown into a pile of crates.

“Jason!” Marinette yelled, letting out a yelp when one of the older boys pulled her back by her hair. 

“Let go of her!” Jason yelled out, only to get a kick to the stomach. “Beat me all you want, but let her-”

“Let her go? If you had simply done as you were told-” Jason’s eyes widened as he heard a gun cock. “We wouldn’t be in this mess, now would we?”

Do as he was told? Fuck that! He would never let Marinette be sold off! She was his sister! He would never do anything that would cause her pain or make her cry! He swore to protect her!

“You sick bastard!” Jason yelled back, remaining still when he saw the gun pressed against Marinette’s head.

“I wouldn’t move if I were-” Jason watched as Marinette headbutted the guy when he had dropped his guard, taking the gun out of his hand and running towards the next boy and ramming into him.

With distance between themselves, Jason grabbed Marinette and started to run, not looking back as the two yelled at them to come back.

Just as the two thought they were starting to gain more distance, another guy from the group blocked their path just a few meters away.

But one moment he was standing when the wind hissed and the boy was down, Jason seeing blood seep out from under him once he and Marinette ran past him.

But the two didn’t stop until they knew they were safe. 

Letting their heavy bodies collapse to the floor, Jason watched as Marinette began to cry.

He looked as her tears dropped onto the gun she had taken from the guy, the gun she used to-

“I didn’t mean to do it. I didn’t want to...I didn’t-”

“It’s alright, Marinette.” Jason said, taking the gun away from her trembling hands. “I know you didn’t mean to do it. But you saved us after all.”

* * *

It took awhile for Marinette to get over the memory, Marinette often screaming at night, sniffling apologies when Jason managed to calm her down.

But even then, he couldn’t bear to hear her cries, then remembering about the film from way back then. About the song he always found Marinette humming to.

_ “Les rêves des amoureux sont comm’(e) le bon vin” _

_ (The dreams of lovers are like good wine) _

_ “Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin” _

_ (The give joy or even sorrow) _

He felt as Mari began to relax, her sniffles calming down. 

From then on, whenever she would have a nightmare, Jason would sing it to her, making sure to always be there for her.

**_A sauter les repas je suis habitué_ **

_ I’m used to skipping meals _

**_Un voleur solitaire est triste à nourrir_ **

_ A thief alone is sad to feed _

Jason dropped to the ground as he watched Marinette successfully escape from the store the two had finished robbing. 

Of course, it was nothing more than a few fruits and vegetables, but it was something, wasn’t it?

The two met at their rendezvous, inspecting the things they managed to grab from the store.

The vegetables were no good, spoiled from top to bottom. The fruits were just as bad, causing Jason to sigh.

He looked at Marinette, frowning. He missed her long hair, her smile.

After the incident from a month ago, Marinette decided to get her hair cut, getting an undercut. She managed to find some boy clothing at the church’s donation box and ever since then, concealed her identity. 

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked Jason, knowing that tonight was going to be another night going to bed with nothing in their stomachs.

“Old Man Lars finished telling me he can’t keep giving us his leftovers. Some of his customers started to see this and started spreading rumors that are affecting his business.”

“I see.” Marinette said, looking at the spoiled produce with dull eyes.

“But don’t worry.” Jason assured her. “We’ll find another way to make it through the winter. You’ll see.”

**_A un jeu si amer je n’peux réussir_ **

_ For us, I’m bitter, I want to succeed _

**_Car rien n’est gratuit dans…_ **

**_La vie…_ **

_ Because nothing is free in life _

Marinette huddled next to Jason, blowing into her hands to keep them from freezing.

They had no luck in finding a place to stay, most already having unofficial owners or inconvenient neighbors. 

It didn’t help that the previous group that the two were a part of were still hunting them down.

“I know it’s not much but,” Jason handed Marinette a squished quiche. “Merry Christmas.”

Smiling, Marinette accepted the gift.

“Thank you, Jason.” 

Opening up the brown bag, Marinette’s eyes twinkled as she looked at the new pair of gloves. Quickly, she slipped them on, grinning when she saw they were a perfect fit.

She threw herself to Jason, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

She never noticed the wince Jason held back, the gritting of his teeth as he held back a groan.

But Jason didn’t dare to let her know...he couldn’t let her know the pain he went through to get her something new...something of hers she can call her own…

He couldn’t take that happiness from her...never.

**_Jamais on ne redira que la course aux étoiles; ça n’est pas pour moi_ **

_ We never will repeat the race to the stars, it’s not for me _

**_Laissez moi vous émerveiller et prendre mon en vol_ **

_ Let me fill you with wonder, let me take flight _

They had managed to survive the winter. How? By stealing car parts, of course! 

Selling them and then stealing them again from the people they finished selling it to.

It was easy business and since there were two of them, the two were able to cover more ground.

Spring let them do their business more smoothly, allowing them to steal parts more quickly now that they didn’t have to wear layers of clothing that got in their way.

Tonight, the two of them decided to switch routes, Jason swooning when his eyes hit the jackpot of the night. 

Ohoho, the story Marinette would get from this.

Quickly getting to work, Jason had managed to take one wheel off the Batmobile when he was caught red handed. 

“Well shit.”

* * *

Marinette huffed for the upteenth time that night, tapping her finger on her arm as she waited for Jason, fearing the worst when she realized that the moon had shifted greatly in position. She sighed.

Where was Jason?

“Marinette! You have to come with me!” Jason said with a grin, causing her to raise a brow. She hadn’t seen him this happy since the time they managed to find an entire turkey at their window. Yes, it was suspicious, but  _ c’est la vie _ .

Curiosity winning her over, she followed, not expecting to see the infamous Batman in the flesh.

“ _ Mon dieu. _ ”

**_Nous allons en fin nous régaler_ **

_ We will treat us in the end _

“He said he’ll invite us for dinner if-”

“Let’s go.” Marinette eagerly accepted, knowing fully that they’d be safe as long as they stay by Batman’s side. 

Every kid in the slum knew about Batman, hell, they held him in high regard...or at least Marinette and Jason did.

She watched as Batman gave them a small smile, guiding them to a nearby diner. The three of them order burgers and some fries, Jason and Marinette grinning as they knew they would be sleeping with food in their stomachs that night.

They ate on a rooftop, Marinette watching as Batman barely touched his food, instead giving it to Jason when Jason basically swallowed his food and his stomach demanded for more.

Marinette watched as Jason gave Batman the biggest grin she had ever seen and upon seeing that, she too smiled.

Looking down at the burger in her hands, she hoped this happiness would one day stay forever.

**_La fêt(e) va enfin commencer_ **

_ The feast will finally start _

“So the two of you are each other’s only family?” Batman asked on another night, Marinette nodding while Jason remained quiet.

“Uh-huh! We’re siblings!” Marinette said with a grin, quickly hugging Jason, stealing one of his fries in the process. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yup.” Jason confirmed, popping the ‘p.’ “A pain in the ass, but nonetheless my little sister. Hey!” Jason yelled when Marinette smacked him underside.

“How long have the two of you been on the streets?”

“Three years.” “Two years.” Jason and Marinette said at the same time, Batman looking at them blankly.

“That’s it. The two of you are coming with me. No exceptions.”

That’s how Batman adopted the two of them, the two children watching as fate strung them in for a ride. 

**_Sortez les bouteilles; finis les ennuis_ **

_ And take away the bottles, the troubles _

It took a while to get used to their new surroundings, Jason and Marinette sharing a room despite Bruce’s and Alfred’s concerns.

They would sleep next to each other, their back always to each other, making sure to never leave the other vulnerable. After all, whoever sensed the danger first had to wake the other.

Alfred would often find stashes of bread in odd corners of the room, stashed cash under the floorboards.

In Marinette’s case, Alfred found an old leather bag filled with scraps of fabric and thread, Alfred noticing odd patch ups done on some of their clothing.

Bruce would often have to remind himself to say Jason’s name before placing a hand on his shoulder. If he didn’t, Jason would often jump and try to attack him before realising it was just Bruce.

It took a while, but soon these habits became memories of the past.

* * *

Marinette let herself get admitted to a hospital to see what was going on with her body.

“Pneumonia.” Is what the doctors told her she had, Bruce feeling all his worries dissipate into the air. Ever since he met the duo, he noticed that Marinette was always coughing, always...sick…

To hear that it was treatable, it brought tears to his eyes.

“You can get cured!” Jasonette cried, Bruce watching as the two siblings hugged each other, crying at the news.

After a few visits and treatment, Marinette did get better.

She was cured.

* * *

When Dick heard that Bruce had adopted two street kids, he quickly went to see what the hell Bruce was thinking, but upon seeing the two, Dick was able to see why Bruce would take them in.

“They could literally pass as your own kids,” was all Dick could say, ruffling the siblings’ hair. Jason growled while Marinette took in the extra doting. 

With a few visits, Dick soon moved back into the Manor, wanting to spend more time with his new siblings.

**_Je dresse la table, de ma nouvell(e) vie_ **

_ I set the table, tomorrow is a new life _

School was another perk to being adopted, both siblings being at the top of their class despite having missed two years of school, three in Jason’s case. 

While the two excelled at every subject, Bruce couldn’t help but notice Jason’s love for literature and Marinette’s passion for the arts.

He often found Jason asking Alfred for advice and even second options on his interpretations of texts assigned for school. 

Marinette, on the other hand, would only go to Alfred if she were ever stuck or frustrated with sewing a new piece of clothing or if she couldn’t get said thing right.

Bruce watched as the two flourished under his roof, watching as their potential grew with each passing day.

**_Je suis heureux à l’idée de ce nouveau destin_ **

_ I am happy at the idea of this new destiny _

Jason becoming Robin never sat right with Marinette, Bruce clearly seeing it in her eyes, but he saw that she understood Jason’s decision.

When Bruce had offered the position to Jason, he saw how she was able to decline it on Jason’s part, but stopped herself when she saw his face. She saw Jason’s happiness, his gleaming eyes and couldn’t bring herself to take that away from him.

So instead, she helped him train, helped to cover for his absences. She grew to respect Jason’s decision and with time, the two soon went their own ways, but that didn’t stop them from keeping in touch.

Despite being in Paris, Marinette would always come to visit on weekends, spending as much time with her brother as possible. 

Jason soon left the Robin mantle behind (which Bruce then gave to Tim upon adopting him), donning the identity of Red Robin.

Shortly after, Marinette revealed herself as Ladybug, the giddiness bouncing off of her when she announced it to her family. 

Yes, Alfred, Bruce, Dick and Jason started to worry over her safety, but she reassured them with a few sentences. Tim, on the other hand, thought it was cool to be family with a foreign hero.

“I learned from the best and you should know that by now, Jason. Dick. There’s no better mentor than Dad!”

That melted Bruce’s heart. 

**_Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin_ **

_ A life spent in hiding, and finally free _

Marinette smiled as she watched Jason at the back of the room, tears pooled at eh rim of his eyes. It took everything in Marinette to hold back her own tears that threatened to spill from her own eyes.

To think that thanks to her brother and family, she was able to save Paris from Hawkmoth in record time.

To think she was so blessed to have a family to be a part of.

A family to call her own.

**_Le festin est sur mon chemin_ **

_ The feast is on my way _

She would forever be grateful for her brother, for the vast amount of sacrifices he did just so that the two of them could make it here, to today.

If you had asked her all those years ago if she ever saw herself to be happy one day, her younger self would’ve just laughed. And now, she would laugh, but not in mockery, rather in gratitude. 

For she couldn’t ask for a better life than the one she had.

**_Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin_ **

_ A life spent in hiding and finally free _

**_Le festin est sur mon chemin_ **

_ The feast is on _


End file.
